


MCU and X-men imagines

by stcrrywrites



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Multi, Starkers Don't Interact, this contains crack!ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrrywrites/pseuds/stcrrywrites
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, Requests, and Prompts for the Marvel Cinematic Universe and X-men, uploaded from my old Tumblr (@Stcrrywrites). Works may contain adult themes, violence, graphic depictions of death, etc. Read at your own risk for I am not responsible if you read something you are not prepared for.This work is on a possible indefinite hiatus.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, peter maximoff x kyle spencer
Kudos: 4





	1. Is that my shirt? | Peter Parker x Reader

You’ve found yourself at school with a shirt belonging to a certain science geek adorning your body. You’re pretty sure he left it the last time he came over or maybe it’s from the last time he changed out of his suit at your house. You’ll never tell anyone you’re dating Spider-man but the knowledge still makes you giddy.

Peter greeted you like he does every morning before planting a soft kiss to the tip of your nose because it makes you giggle. A brow arched once he fully took in what you were wearing before a blush laced his bashful features _**“Is that my shirt?”**_ fell from his lips shyly as you nodded.

“You left it last time you came over. I thought about giving it back but I decided to wear it first.” he laughed at your words before making a comment saying you could keep it because it looks cuter on you anyway.

The pair of you made a quick dash to see Ned and MJ in the early morning hours before discussing your newest Lego creation with a certain man in the chair. You’d like to stay dating Spider-Man and being in his small circle of school friends is weird or dangerous but it isn’t.

You two are the same as everyone the only difference is your boyfriend is a superhero who has a bad habit of getting himself hurt.


	2. Blankets | Peter Parker x Reader

This school trip is turning out to be more stressful than it is fun as you try to settle to sleep in the bed a few feet away from the one Peter is in. He doesn’t like this either but he doesn’t like you twisting and turning either.

He shoved his body up with a small put before tossing a soft blanket, not hotel owned, over to you _**“Here, take my blanket. It might help you sleep a little better.”**_

Your eyes widen before softening at the gesture “Pete, you know I can’t take this from you.” you pandered your next words and decided to jump the bullet “Screw the rules, we can share my bed and wake up before they come to check on us. That way we can make it look like we haven’t been cuddling all night.”

A blush crept up Peter’s soft features as a fleeting thought of saying ’ _no_ ’ came to his racing mind. He shook that thought away quickly before moving to climb into the bed with you and nestle you in his arms. You can feel his body instantly relax the second you two connect under to plush blanket bigger than you both.

“See? Perfect.” you smiled sweetly at him as he made a small noise in agreement, already falling asleep.

The next challenge is making sure you both are able to at least move beds before your teacher comes by. You’d love to not have to explain what the two of you were doing in the same bed.


	3. Cutie | Peter Parker x Reader

_**“Stop being cute!”**_ squeals out of you at the sight of Peter hanging upsidedown in his suit. His eyes can only narrow as he pouts out his lips at you calling him cute. He hates it when you do that and would do anything to keep you from calling him that around his friends or, God forbid, Tony Stark.

He lowers himself down before getting into his usual crouching position, tugging his mask up to reveal his eyes “I’m not cute! Superheroes aren’t supposed to be cute!” he sounds more mockingly offended than actually annoyed with you. However, that doesn’t mean his eyes aren’t still narrowed into your fucking soul.

“Last I checked, Mr. Parker, you were the cutest superhero in all of New York City!” you’re pretty sure you just saw a tiny piece of his teenage pride shatter. A hand clasped over your mouth to stifle yourself from giggling when he fully sat down on the ground and started staring long and hard at you.

“I’ll have you know, ma’am, that I am the **_ONLY_** superhero of New York that you know. Other than maybe Tony Stark but he retired after the whole–y’know.” you nodded knowingly at that bit before sitting down with him and humming in thought as if you’re trying to drive him insane with the adorable faces you pull when you start thinking.

“You might be but that still doesn’t mean you’re really **_CUTE_**!” he groaned that time, mostly in defeat, before cocking his head to the side and finally accepting his fate “fine, but if I’m cute than so are you!” this truce isn’t going to last long and you both know it.

Now you’re just having to remind him to stop texting you while he’s swinging from buildings. Last time he did that he ran into a bus _twice_.


	4. Pasta | May Parker & Peter Parker

It’s an understatement that May or Peter are good cooks. Hell, they aren’t even halfway decent at making box macaroni n’ cheese and yet here they are trying to make spaghetti. The attempt is totally futile and it’s going to end in total catastrophe when the water boils over or the noodles catch on fire, _yeah that happened once._

“Do we add them before or after?” brown eyes stare at the noodles while May makes a nervous noise. Right, cool, she doesn’t know what she’s doing either, _God_ they should’ve just ordered in or something! He’s not going to tell her that though especially since she got so excited to finally be able to cook with him while music played on their radio.

“After, I think?” she made sure to keep her hair up and out of the way while her glasses found themselves on the bridge of her nose “We can’t mess this up, _**it’s too easy~**_ ” her tone teasing as she bumps him a bit with her elbow and grins when huffs through his nose. They don’t cook often or even really get a lot of time together with her work and his superheroing so, being able to have free time is more important than them making spaghetti correctly.

 _ **“Y’know Peter, the taste of pasta comes from the sauce or whatever the saying was when I read it.”**_ she doesn’t even remember where she read that or when she read it but it felt fitting to say it anyway. She was right to say it because now they’re giggling while trying to keep their water from boiling too much, shaking the noodle in from their container “So now we just let it go for a few minutes.”

“You don’t know the time do you, May?” the older woman shrugged playfully towards him as he laughed “We can check in five minutes?” he’s just guessing but they both know this dish will either be amazing or absolutely disgusting. The two of them didn’t even make the sauce for it; mostly because they aren’t confident enough to do that so they went and bought some jarred stuff. It should taste fine but only time will tell.

Speaking of the jar it made a popping noise when May opened it and dumped it in their saucepan and added a few extra things to it “It’ll taste better— _I hope?_ ” it smells good so Peter is going to take that as a good sign for now. It doesn’t take long to mix and heat everything together the sizzling sound was a little disconcerting but everything’s fine.

“Okay, now we drain these and dump them to the sauce.” Peter grabbed a strainer and dumped everything out, carefully, over the sink. He has the strength for all the water they just used and the steam doesn’t bother him too much. With steady hands, he let the pasta fall into the sauce and mixed it a bit while May grabbed some plates and forks for them. It actually plated up nicely and doesn’t taste terrible, a little gummy but they tried their best and that’s what matters.

“It’s not _awful_ but I think we should just go out-” May laughed after she spoke when Peter nodded “Yeah, that may be better but at least we tried? We’ll just time everything better next time?” she hummed at him as they set the plates down and scurried for their shoes and more wearable clothes for going outside of the homey apartment.

“Thai food sound good?”

“Sounds _great_.”


	5. Stab Wound | Whumptober | Peter Parker & Tony Stark

He’s never taken a hit he couldn’t take but right now he’s pretty sure he has. It burns more than he expected getting stabbed would feel as he tries to stop the crimson from oozing out of him like some kind of demented Gusher. Wobbly legs finally settle on the floor as KAREN warns Peter of his rapidly increasing heart rate and the even more rapid blood loss from the open wound on his abdomen. 

“Shit–call Tony–” the line picks up instantly as if he knew something was wrong with the kid. The worry in his voice is enough to make the teenager wince even more than he already is “I think–I think I got stabbed?” there’s a pause as if the other is going into a panic. Fervent clicking of keys can be heard as Mr. Stark shouts for FRIDAY to locate Parker immediately in some horrifying attempt to find him before he bleeds out.

His outcome seems grimmer than Tony is letting on as he mumbled that he’ll be okay that everything is okay. No one is going to die, not again, not while he’s still alive and breathing iron arm and all. Tony hates the creeping panic in his systems and the heavy breathing that’s starting just from the thought of losing the kid all over again. He already saved the world once for him and everyone else he can’t just turn back time to bring him back again, it was a one time gig.

“Pete, listen to me, you’re gonna be okay.” he exhales softly again “I’m gonna come pick you up, just stay where you are and don’t try to be the hero right now.” he doesn’t hang up when he says that he’s not going to let himself say goodbye right now. He can’t let himself say goodbye when a fucking sixteen-year-old is bleeding out somewhere in Queens Bew York in the cold blackness of the night.

Mr. Stark’s suit fits just like it did before with a few alterations here and there. He promised Pepper he would stop using it to be a parent, which he has for the most part, but this is an emergency. He’ll let himself have this one run around in the thing for old time sake and for, well, current time’s sake. 

“You still with me, Underoos?” that’s an old one the teen thought as brown eyes blinked themselves open. His head lulled upright as much as it could even if everything feels a lot number than he’d care to admit now “Yeah, yeah, I’m still here.” the exhaustion mixed with the low groan of pain made Tony cringe. Fuck, he should’ve been there to stop him—to save him–he can’t fuck this up again.

He can’t live with himself if he fucks this up all over again. He can’t lose the kid to some hunk of metal that slid in and out of his skin like a needle through thin paper. Oh God, the thought of that made his heart spike up another notch only to quickly die down once he fully noticed as the suit flew on autopilot.

He can see him, he can see the boy he saved again sitting against a brick wall barely conscious. Barely even coherent when he lands and nearly tears himself from his iron suit and falls to a kneeling position “Jesus, kid.” falls like a whispered sin between them. Fingers carefully tugging off the spandex mask and shoved some curls from his eyes “I gotta pick you up, bud, you gotta work with me.”

With a shaky noise has got himself suited up again before carefully picking the spider up, being sure to watch his wound. It’s a lot deeper than he wanted it to be or even expected it to be but he can’t think about that now. He can’t think about the possibility of Peter dying permanently in his grip as they fly back to the tower. The flight is quick while FRIDAY has the teen’s vitals pulled up on Tony’s screen, nothing seems good but he’s alive and that’s all that matters right now.

All the tony cares about right now is that the kid is breathing and at least conscious enough to mumble under his breath.

“Goin’ down, hang in there, kid.” they hit the roof and the suit easily comes off without even disturbing the arachnid-like kid. Tony’s pace seems to have turned into an almost full-on run as he gets into the infirmary he put inside the tower for exactly this reason. He’s just glad he knows a decent amount of first aid as he lays the brunette down and uses scissors to cut open the suit around the wound “We’ll fix it, kiddo, you and I both.”

_He won’t say goodbye yet._

“Hey, FRI, scan his vitals while I do this. Tell me if anything changes. Oh and, get a hold of his aunt in about an hour for me.” with a roll of his neck he makes careful work of fixing the wound and focusing on the AI’s voice. Nothing screwed up, everything seems stable aside from the stab wound that could’ve killed Peter if Tony wasn’t fast enough.

He’s gonna get an earful from that aunt of his. He can already hear her panicking and first making sure Peter is okay before damn near murdering tony as he just laughs nervously and slowly calms her down. An angry aunt is not a force to be reckoned with even if you think you can handle it.


	6. Bad Dreams | Peter Maximoff x Reader

It’s been weeks since the incident with Apocalypse and Peter still hasn’t slept well. Not that he sleeps well, to begin with given he has a hard time settling down when it really comes time to go to bed. His body kept twisting and turning now that his limbs have healed due to the perk of his mutation as he raked a hand across his face and heaved his body up.

His mind pondered the thought of bothering you at such an early hour, he’d hate to wake you up. Silver hair shifted in the air as he shook his head when he remembered how you told him to come to you if he ever needed anything, no matter what time it is.

Your room isn’t far from his but his nerves are still boiling as he quietly dashes to your room and opens the door. His entrance is soft as he notices you sound asleep and the fleeting thought to leave kicks in. He swallows that down too as his tired body slips under the covers with you making you stir awake and blink blearily at him.

“Peter? you okay?” you ask with exhaustion lacing your sweet voice as a hand combs through his silver hair without much thought.

 _ **“I had a bad dream again.”**_ he sounds like a terrified child as you make soft noise and beckon him in your arms. He’s settled in an instant with his arms wrapped around you, face buried deep into your neck. He took a deep inhale of your familiar scent as his body relaxed the instant he felt your fingers in his hair again.

He’s like a cat in a weird way as he nuzzles deeply into your warm skin. A mumble ‘ _sorry_ ’ falls from his lips for waking you up and you just shush him and tug him impossibly closer even if he’s heavier than you.

The pair of you drift off softly to each other’s calm breathing and the gentle touches you’re giving to one another. Everything feels much calmer than it did a few minutes ago for Quicksilver and he’s pretty sure he’s found the best person in the whole school to date.


	7. Dance Moves | Peter Maximoff x Reader

You found yourself in a certain silver boy’s room but you aren’t against the idea. You’re more-so confused as to why he invited you when you should both be sound asleep. You have exams to prepare for and training to top that all off and yet neither of you are bothered by either of those notions.

Pink Floyd plays softly in the room as Peter grins at you with that goofy grin he often has. His hands extend for you and before you know it the both of you are dancing like idiots. Sliding every which way while singing along with the song you both know so well before Quicksilver’s voice breaks the music _**“I didn’t know you could dance like that!”**_

“Me neither!” you sound just as surprised as he does from the movement of your hips. The way you move your arms and the way your hair bounces along with your heels makes Peter’s heart flutter a thousand times over. He can’t stop smiling at you as his movement stops to watch you before grabbing his camera to get a few cute pictures of you.

Laughter fills you both once you realize and start doing outrageous movements just to get a goofy picture. Soon enough, Peter rejoins in your dance party and moves in sync with you. His lips dust yours every so often as he smiles and giggles at how cute you look and at how carefree you are.

He’s always loved that about you and he’ll remind you every single day if he has to. 


	8. Sleep Sound | Crack!ship of AHS and X-men | Peter Maximoff X Kyle Spencer

_**“I’m right here, okay?”**_ fell from the silver-haired mutant’s lips as he tilted his head towards you in his usual fashion minus the lopsided grin that usually comes with it. Everything feels off today and neither of you can really pinpoint why all either of you knows is that neither of you likes it.

It’s weird being surrounded by a thick air of anxiety and despair, especially when you don’t know why you feel like you’re suffocating. It’s honestly annoying at best and tolerable at the very least if you can consider the feeling of suffocation tolerable.

You can only nod at Peter’s words with a smile that’s all too strained lacing your features until he settles beside you. The bed bounces a little from his weight before evening out quickly as he pops his jaw in his hands to get a better look at your contorting features. You’re upset but he doesn’t know why or by whom or what, which is tedious in of itself.

**_“There’s nothing wrong with you.”_** blurted from his lips as if he thought you were doubting yourself. Maybe you were, you don’t really know, maybe you were just daydreaming but the sentence makes you feel better all the same.

“There’s nothing wrong with you either, Peter,” you spoke softly with a tired smile from hours of training finally wearing you down as his brown eyes lit up a little at the sight of you being a little happy.

“I know there isn’t, well, I know _**now**_.” he smiled in the same exhausted fashion before leaning until he was laying across your bed as he legs dangled slightly “Maybe we’re just tired?”

“Yeah, maybe.” you agreed with a nod before laying down with him, “I think everyone’s just tired and worn out so it’s making the whole school fell thick with a weird tension.”

“You’re probably right, Y/N, you always are. I say next time this weird shit happens we get the hell outta here.” he paused at his own train of thought “Actually, why don’t we do that?”

You wanted to disagree given its nearly seven p.m. but you’d honestly love to get out for a little bit. After you both changed clothes and gathered some cash, to keep a certain Kleptomaniac from stealing things, you both left to go play arcade games with a few other X-Men to ease the tension from today’s training. The suffocating feeling soon fading into laughter among friends and teammates.


	9. You're okay | Crack!ship AHS and X-men | Peter Maximoff x Kyle Spencer

Kyle hates admitting he feels scared or unsafe, he doesn’t quite know why he hates it though. For whatever reason tonight is one of the many nights he’s spending wide awake with nothing more than a few hours of sleep, three to be exact, under his metaphorical belt. He’s aware that Peter knows something’s wrong, he often does, it’s probably because he’s so good at reading people.

Peter’s always ‘people watching’ when he isn’t running around like crazy. It gives him something to do aside from sleep or wonder when he’ll finally tell Erik that he’s his father. Everyone has their doubts about Peter going through with his plan of taking Erik out for a walk and talking to him about everything. Though, one can never be too skeptical when it comes to Peter Maximoff and his unorthodox way of going about things.

Kyle’s always like that about him, love that about him. He loves the way Peter holds himself and how carefree he is despite being absolutely terrified of everything in the world after Apocalypse damn near killed him.

Quicksilver thinks he’ll die at any moment if he isn’t careful or that Kyle will die, again, if he doesn’t pay enough attention. He knows Kyle can hold himself, especially now that he’s separated from the Coven and started college in New York. His school is farther than Peter would like from the Xavier Institute but he’ll take anything he can get.

The blonde grabbed his phone and say the time ‘5:24 AM’ flash into his dark brown eyes with purple underneath. A grown bubbled from his throat as he debated the idea of calling Peter to come to get him. He decided it would be better to get him now rather than later when he’s exhausted himself into yet another panic attack that only Peter can calm down if the Coven isn’t anywhere to be seen.

He dialed the number of the mutant he’s found himself attached to, the phone rang twice before a very groggy speedster picked up “Hey, shouldn’t you be asleep?” his voice sounds deeper than it usually does as Kyle’s face flushes at the rumble before he talks with his own exhaustion laced vocal cords.

“I should be, yeah, but I can’t sleep. It’s either too hot or too cold or it’s too fucking loud.” he raked a hand down his face before adding “I shouldn’t have woken you up-”

“Stop that, I hate it when you do that. I told you to call me if you ever needed me and you clearly need me. I can head over in literally half a minute, faster if I’m lucky.” he’s already forcing his body off the bed as he toes into his shoes and slips on his signature silver leather jacket.

The material sounds fun over the phone and it makes Kyle cringe a little bit before he talks again “You–you don’t have to, Peter.” he sounds quieter now as if he’s hoping Peter knows he’s lying. He only got a small laugh in response before a confirmation that Peter is, indeed, running off and Kyle should be sure to have his dorm door unlocked this time.

Quicksilver’s timing was half right, he made it there in a little over a minute given he’s really too tired to be zooming off-campus. He’ll explain everything to Charles later but he’s more concerned about the blonde who sounded like he was dying over the phone. A hand twists the knob before Peter can and he can’t help but grin at the blonde eager for affection.

Maximoff toed himself out of his shoes before clicking the door shut and locking it like Kyle always does. Once that was done he tugged the younger boy into his arms and buried his face into the burls he loves playing with “I was a little slower than I wanted to be, but I’m here now.” a hand ran up and down Kyle’s back to soothe him a little as they stayed standing in the entryway in each other’s embrace.

“ ‘M sorry I made ya come all the way out here.” fanned against the fabric of whatever band shirt Peter had fallen asleep him before he felt a familiar hand tip his chin up carefully.

“You didn’t make me do anything, kyle-baby, I wanted to come out here and make sure you were okay. You’re my top priority over everything else in the world and I _**really**_ need you to remember that.” with that he placed a soft kiss to Kyle’s lips before pulling away “Okay?”

“Okay.” the blonde nodded promptly before tugging Peter to his bed and quickly curling into the boy’s chest, tucking his face into the crook of Peter’s neck in the process. Those same familiar arms looped around his form and tugged him impossibly closer as legs tangled under the warm covers.

 _ **“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”**_ came out in a tease as Kyle giggled and told Peter to ‘ _Stop being a dick._ ’ before placing a chaste kiss to the side of his neck.

“Are you okay?” Peter spoke softly as a hand came to comb through Kyle’s curls as the blonde nodded slightly at the question.

 _ **“I am now, but I think it’s because you make me feel safe.”**_ he spoke honestly against the mutant’s neck before adding “I was stressed beyond belief earlier because I’m behind on work again so you coming over is making everything feel okay again.”

Peter couldn’t stop the shy smile that crept across his lips “You make me feel safe too, Kyle.” his arms tighten a little around Kyle as he felt the bubble forming in his throat turn into a tight knot. He took a shaky breath before saying the words he’s avoided saying for weeks “I love you, never forget that.”

Kyle’s world froze for a few seconds at those words before he smiled like an idiot as he tiredly spoke: “I love you too, Quickie, don’t you ever forget it either.”

They both laughed again before softly whispering goodnight to one another as they drifted off in the safety of each other’s arms. Nothing will ever hurt Kyle as long as Peter’s around to protect him like the fierce knight he tries to be.


End file.
